


Paradise

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers Endgame, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: Steve Rogers is exhausted when he comes home to Bucky.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> As always, the title of this is taken from a song and that is Paradise by BTS.
> 
> I also wanted to say that this was an old fan fiction I wrote. This one was written before I saw the Avengers: Endgame trailer thus why Steve still has a beard in it. I really love this fan fic though as I love domestic Steve and Bucky. They deserve so much happiness after all they have gone through and I love writing that.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Bucky lay on the couch of him and Steve’s shared apartment, staring up at the ceiling. He marveled at the moment the movement of his hands up and down on his chest. The breathing had become easier when he had been taken out of the city and into the remote village in Wakanda. That was where Steve had found him and where they had reunited. That was where Steve had promised him a new life and they had moved into the main city of Wakanda. Steve had insisted on paying T’Challa and after years of their bank accounts acquiring money, they had more than enough to pay him. He knew that they didn’t have to pay but it made Steve feel better and Bucky went along with it because it was the right thing to do.

The right thing to do. That seemed a funny phrase to him now. For so long he hadn’t done the right thing and now he was free to choose. He was free to choose who he would be, what he remembered, who his friends were and who he would love. The last one lifted a weight off his chest that had hurt for so long. It was a weight of knowing that he was missing something, another part of himself and not knowing what. Whenever Steve was near he knew exactly what it was.

Steve fit into the missing piece of his heart perfectly and filled it with so much love. For now, though, Steve was gone, and Bucky was left by himself in the apartment. Shuri had come by several times to try to cheer him up. She knew the inner depths of his soul after she had seen his memories and single handily worked to help remove the brainwashing from him. She was a sweet kid who he had become close and protective of. T’Challa seemed to appreciate someone else watching out for his sister although she could handle her own. Bucky wasn’t exciting to be around though without Steve and after the fifth time of her coming over, T’Challa had pulled her aside and gently asked her to leave him be.

So, Bucky laid on the couch, his breath coming in and out, the room filled with the soft sounds of 1940’s music. He had found an old station and it had made him feel more stable. When the door opened, Bucky practically jumped out of his skin. Shuri had cut down her visits to once a day to make sure he ate and was okay. It wasn’t time for her yet and he sat up quickly, heart pounding.

Steve shuffles through the door, his body slumping from exhaustion and a small smile playing across his lips as he looks at Bucky. “Hello.”

“Steve.” Bucky breathes the word, jumping up and going to him. He puts a hand on Steve’s arm, trying to steady him. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired. I’ll be out in a minute.” Steve slips from Bucky’s grip but gives his hand a squeeze before disappearing down the hall.

Slowly, Bucky went back to the couch and laid back down. His breathing evened out again as he listened to the music and the soft sound coming from their bathroom. It was Steve singing quietly to himself and it made Bucky feel more at home.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Steve stepped out. He had ditched his dirty gear and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. There was a loud shuffling as Steve made his way to the couch and collapsed onto Bucky’s chest. Instinctively, Bucky’s new metal arm, Shuri’s present to him, slips around Steve’s shoulders.

The other hand reaches up and starts to stroke Steve’s hair lightly. Both of them had decided to share the same shampoo and conditioner and Steve’s skin smelled of the body wash he had come to love. Within minutes, Steve was asleep on Bucky’s chest. He looked peaceful as he lays his head on Bucky’s chest and listens to the sound of Bucky’s heartbeat.

Bucky reaches over the back of the couch and tosses the blanket he kept there over him and Steve. Steve was like a furnace on top of him, but he didn’t want to run the risk of Steve getting cold. He stops running his fingers through Steve’s hair and lets the other arm come to rest across Steve’s shoulders. “I’m glad your home Stevie,” he mutters into the blonde’s hair and closes his eyes.

* * *

  
Hours later, Shuri opened the door, excitedly carrying her newest invention. What she found was Steve asleep on top of Bucky and Bucky just as soundly asleep under him. When the door opened, Bucky opens his eyes and stares at Shuri. She simply smiles at him and slips out of the room, knowing what this moment means to him.

* * *

  
Steve wakes up for only a few minutes at a time, assuring himself Bucky is still there till he falls asleep again. When night falls and his back is starting to scream in pain, Bucky wakes up Steve.

There is much protesting on Steve’s part, but Bucky manages to get him up and moving. He stands up with Steve and wraps the blanket around Steve’s shoulders in a way that was familiar. This was how he took care of Steve when he was sick. Bucky leads him to their bedroom, opening then closing the door behind them. Bucky shuts off the music on a panel on the wall and turns to find Steve already crawling into the bed.

Steve’s eyes are open and staring at Bucky. He had already crawled under the blankets of the bed and was watching as Bucky lowered the blackout shades over their windows, so they wouldn’t be woken up too early. “Come here Buck,” Steve’s arms are open, inviting Bucky in.

A smile plays across his lips as Bucky comes over to the bed and crawls in, snuggling close to Steve’s side. He feels himself start to drift and reaches up to touch Steve’s face lightly. The beard scratches his fingers, but he smiles anyways. “I love you Steve.”

Steve leans down, pressing a light kiss to Bucky’s temple before settling down lower in the blankets. “I love you too Buck.”


End file.
